Reunion Promises Promises
by schatzi.mhmm
Summary: Three years since the epic Dexter/Remy connection. When Truth Squad is on tour in California, Dexter makes promises to the girl he loves. In Remy's POV, she is brave enough to tell him all the things she never had to guts too before. Super Cute.
1. Reunion in the Air

My foot is tapping a mile a minute. My aviator sunglasses keep the glare from the California really late afternoon sun from burning my retinas, even under the hotel awning. My stomach is in knots, but it's not the kind like waiting to get your report card nervousness. More like you wish you had Harry Potter abilities to speed up time.

Outside of the Hyatt in Los Angeles California is where I wait. Dexter said to meet him here when he arrives. Truth Squad is on their world tour.

It's been three years since I graduated high school, working into my junior year at Stanford. And tomorrow, to be exact, will be my three year anniversary with Dexter.

Three years.

Yes, we are talking about me. Remy Starr. Known Bachelorette. The heart-breaker who tore through guys in high school like a kid gobbles us Halloween candy. But I found him.

Him. The boy every girl hopes to find. Then one, who makes her heart, beat fast, makes her palms sweat and nerves buzz. The boy she can tell her secrets too. The boy who just looks at her with so much love, it makes her heart inflate like a balloon out of her rib cage.

I found him. My best friend. The one I could very well spend the rest of my life with. The boy I love. Shocking, I know right? Chloe, Jess and Lisa give me enough crap about it still. I don't know how many times they can say I told you so.

I knew it was them as I saw two dark and scary-looking Escalades pull into the circle drive of the hotel, pulling to a stop in front of me, leaning against the windows looking into the lobby.

John Miller jumped out first. He smiled hugely when he saw me, tugging the sunglasses to the top of my head. He started forward like he was going to come hug me, by Lucas mock-punched his arm, nodding his head to the left.

Dexter came out of the car next. My breath caught, sending a ripple of heat down through my veins. I haven't seen him since Christmas, almost four months ago.

"Excuse me miss?" he said casually, walking forward with his arms forward, like he was pardoning the interruption. "I'm looking for my girlfriend. Have you seen her?"

I smiled. "I'm not sure. What does she look like?" I offered, walking forward cautiously, like I was talking to a stranger. My eyes rememorized every inch of him. His curly hair, his tall overwhelming presence. He gained weight. Well, not weight exactly. But from what it looked like rippling underneath his bright blue t-shirt, it looked like muscle. I gulped my throat suddenly thick with desire.

He was tan, his skin toned and deliciously dark. His eyes were wide and flaming with happy emotion.

"Well, she's got blonde hair, blue eyes." He said. He waved his hand at the height of his shoulder. "She's about yay tall. Usually has a book of some sorts with her. Extremely and breathtakingly gorgeous. Any chance you know where she is?" he asked sadly.

"No clue. Sorry." I shrugged.

"I know what will help. She usually has a tall, dark and attractive boy attached to her in some way." He chuckled, clapping his hands together as in a desperate attempt for me to help him.

"Well, I can fix that." I wiggled an eyebrow at him. I dropped my purse, in too much of a rush to play any more games. I needed to be next to him, to touch him. This distance was a craving too intense to ignore.

His arms opened up wide just at the exact moment I jumped into them. The scent of him; his soap, his cologne mixed with the odor of an airplane over whelmed me. He lifted me off the ground with a laugh, hitching my legs around his waist for me.

"God, I missed you." He breathed against my ear. His breath was hot against the stickiness of the humidity.

"I missed you so much, Dex. You have no idea." I told him, locking my arms as tight as I could around his neck, desperate for a chance to keep him here, with me, forever.

"How much? Scale of one to ten?" he offered with a smile. I pulled back to look at him. He still had me wrapped around his waist and he held me here like it was no big deal. He must have gotten stronger.

"Eleven." I whispered before bringing my mouth to his. His kisses brought back another round of stomach flip-flopping, letting my fingers braid themselves into his curly hair. His thick fingers latched themselves into my hair, winding the strands up until he clutched at me desperately, securing my face to his.

"That is disgusting. Get a room." John Miller whined.

"It's a good thing we're at a hotel. It's about to become a porno any second." I heard Lucas tell him and I pulled back from Dexter with a smile on my face.

"Hey guys." I called out to them and Dexter set me back on my feet. But I kept my arms around his neck, not allowing any space to come between us. As I spoke, a soft ripple of barking sounded from the first Escalade, where a bunch of the guys I recognized from the record company were getting out.

Monkey burst out of the back seat and came running towards me full throttle. His speed never failed to amaze me for the fact he was fifteen years old. Incredible.

"Monkey!" I shouted, dropping to my knees on the boiling asphalt as the dog came barreling towards me. He jumped up on his hind legs, licking my face with his sticky dog breath. "Hi buddy. I missed you." I cooed.

"The dog got a better welcome then I did." Dexter moaned delicately. I laughed before getting back up to my feet and stand in front of him.

"Oh stop." I teased, patting him lightly on his chest. His fingers intertwined with mine. He smiled lopsidedly and leaned down to kiss my forehead.

Now, normally, I wouldn't be in California this early since classes didn't start until next week. But when Dexter told me that he and the guys would be touring around Los Angeles for a week and then taking a week off to relax in California, there is no way I could have stayed home.

"I get to keep you for two whole weeks." He sighed, perfectly content. I moaned lightly, fluttering my eyelashes. "Maybe, we won't even leave the hotel room." He added in a sultry whisper, so low only I could hear.

"Then why the hell are we still standing in the parking lot?" I demanded with a smile. He was like a blur then, trying to get his management to get the key to the hotel suite faster.

I just stood with his band mates and watched him.

"So, Dex and Remy in the Master. Then Ted in the room by the kitchen. Lucas down the hall and I'm in the one with the view." John Miller announced, walking down the suite to his room.

We all split up, heading down different directions. The suite the record label rented out for the guys was enormous. Six bedrooms, six and a half baths, a living area and a complete kitchen insane.

"Guys," Dexter called out before we entered our designated bedroom. All the boys stopped to look at him before they opened their own rooms. "Leave the apartment." He said sternly, laughing as he tugged me into our room and locked the door.


	2. BANG BANG

The sun was setting in the deep California sky, not incredibly sharp like in the afternoon. More like the melting of the warm color-sphere from a box of Crayolas. I sighed happily, turning around in bed.

"Dex?" I mumbled with my eyes still closed. My fingers groped the warm sheets for him greedily, but they came up empty. I was then forced to open my eyelids. The hotel room was covered in the murky orange glow coming from the open window. I wrapped a sheet from the bed around myself, brushing my long wavy hair out of my face to look around.

He was sitting on a large chair in the corner of his room, a guitar perched on his knee. He was wearing only boxers, his curly hair matted on the left side. He smiled at me crookedly, seeing I was awake.

"Hello beautiful." He said easily, plucking at the strings of the guitar.

"What are you doing weirdo?" I demanded, flopping back on the pillows, exhausted. I turned my head, wiping my incredibly long hair back so I could look at him from my position. He smiled slightly at my exaggeration.

"Just playing." He said obviously.

"I got that Sherlock thanks." I murmured sarcastically.

"If I'm Sherlock, does that make you Watson?" he asked curiously in a British voice. I giggled in spite of myself, pulling the white sheet up to my chin.

"No way. I'm much, much cooler than him. And I probably look better in a fedora." I told him honestly. He laughed, rolling his eyes at me.

I watched him for a few moments, listening to the gentle strum of the guitar. I rememorized his features, trying to etch them into my mind again.

"It's getting harder and harder to let you leave." I choked out the words, my face half buried in the pillow. This startled him. He looked up at me with panicked eyes.

"Rem, I'm not leaving for two weeks." He reminded me, a desperate edge in his voice.

"I know." I whispered, tears already etching my eyes. "But I just miss you so much. And when you're on tour, I worry about you all the time. And you're always on MTV and I hear your songs on the radio, and it's unfair how we always have to be apart. I just hate being away from you . . ." I cried desperately, the tears forming on the edges of my eyes. Sometime during the middle of my monologue he set the guitar down, rushing over to sit on the edge of the bed next to me.

His arms wound around me tightly, holding me against his chest. He said nothing, but his warm embrace was more comforting then a thousand words.

"I'm sorry." I murmured a moment later with composure. "I just freaked out. I don't ruin the time we do have together. I'm sorry I'm being a goober."

"Goober?" he asked intrigued. I had a feeling that word would distract him. "That sounds like a candy. 'Try our new Sour Goobers'" he said in an announcer voice. I hated it when he made me laugh but I didn't want to. "Goober. That's the type of vocabulary they're teaching you at that fancy-schmancy Stanford school?" He demanded.

I said nothing, just giggled against the skin of his chest. A loud bang came from down the hall and voices filled the hotel suite.

"Hey, Dexter. Rem." I recognized John Miller's voice followed by a quick rap on the door. "Disconnect for a few minutes okay? Make a sandwich or something. I promise we're leaving in a few minutes. Just don't do any penetration while we're here." He begged.

Dexter groaned really loudly, pulling me back against the pillows so the headboard bounced against the wall loudly. All sounds stopped from the other room. Dead silence. I started laughing but Dexter slapped a hand over my mouth.

"No laughing. Or we will have to abort the mission." He whispered devilishly, only causing me to erupt into another series of giggles. He groaned over-dramatically again, rolling around on the bed.

"Oh Remy." He groaned loudly. "Right there. Dear God, Yes! Yes!" he shouted loudly. I jumped off the bed, dressing quickly in a pair of Dexter's shorts and the blue t-shirt he was wearing earlier.

"I'm taking no part in this." I told him. He stopped rolling around like Monkey on his back and sat up with a goofy smile on his face. There was still no sound of movement from the other side of the door.

"Just watch their faces now. It will be priceless. I wish I still had those distorted cameras." He chuckled, leading me out the door. I ignored the boys staggered around in the kitchen across from our room. Dexter walked over to fridge, popping the top on two beers and handing me one. I hopped up on the counter and surveyed the room.

Well there was Tim, eyeing us with one eyebrow cocked like he was an investigator. Lucas had both eyebrows raised so high it was like he had Botox injections. And then there was John Miller. He basically looked so excited he was about to drool.

He probably needed a cold shower now.

"Hey guys." I said breezily, like it was no big deal. Dexter sighed dreamily, and sinked down to the floor in front of the cabinets, an avalanche of failing limbs and sprawling long legs.

"Geez, Rem. What did you do to him?" Ted complained with a smile, pouring himself a cup of coffee. I kicked Dexter playfully in the shoulder and he squirmed.

"It's a gift." I said obnoxiously, brushing my hair off my shoulder arrogantly. I giggle lightly at their expressions.

The next morning, after my romantic Chinese food take-out dinner with Dexter sitting on the floor of the living room in the kitchen, I woke up pretty late in the morning. The light was casting a reddish glow on the inside of my eyelids.

Without opening my eyes, I knew Dexter wasn't with me. The bed felt too warm and big without him in it with me. I rolled over, feeling something prick lightly on my forehead. My eyes fluttered open, but they were concealed with the glow from a yellow post-it note.

Stuck to my forehead.

I peeled it off hesitantly, quickly recognizing Dexter's loopy and unorganized handwriting. The black ink was rubbed off in the corner, naturally.

Rehearsal. Lunch at SuperDawgs. Noon.

Fabulous. It was eleven thirty. In twenty minutes, I managed to shower and change into a pair of jean shorts, a tie-dye shirt and gladiator sandals. I grabbed my Aviators, my beige fringe purse and practically ran out the hotel.

SuperDawgs was a classic little burger joint, with retro booths and a long musty counter and the waitresses wore roller skates. Of course Truth Squad would come here.

They had all pushed together four tables, a mass of burgers and fries pilled between them. Dexter caught sight of me when I walked in, getting a blast of air conditioning, sending a shiver through my spine. He waved, wildly, sending a mass flurry of fries all over the place.

"Hey baby doll." He murmured, grabbing my hand as he walked over. I was about to pull a chair over from another empty table, but he tugged on my arm, pulling me into his lap. "You got the best seat in the house."

"Most definitely." I said cheerfully, popping a fry into my mouth. "Diet coke please." I asked a passing waitress. Her name tag read 'Leanne' and she had curly red hair perched on the front of his head.

"So, Miss Remy. Regret buying me plastic ware?" He whispered devilishly in my ear. I growled lightly, angry that he brought this up again. He chuckled, pulling me tighter and ducking my head onto his shoulder.

"Shut up." I moaned.

"Tell the truth." He said seductively.

"I do regret it. With every fiber of my being." I lied, tugging lightly on one of the corkscrews of his hair. He grinned goofily, catching my clean-cut lie. Across the table, the guys were doing an impersonation of their old land-lord, Mr. Howard.

"Girls these days are tramps." John Miller growled ferociously, in his old geezer voice. "In my days, once the girl hit twenty years of age, her parents started focusing in on her potential husband." Dexter looked at me pointedly. "They wear these trampy clothes like prostitutes."

"I'm twenty." I reminded John Miller. He wiggled his eyebrows at me devilishly.

"Prostitutes." Dexter called his Robin Hood voice, pumping a fist in the air.

"Hey." I called, reaching up to bring his hand down. He tickled me for a few moments before giving up after I didn't respond with a fit of giggles.

"These lovely ladies are maidens like yourself fair Remy. The youthful age of twenty years since birth." Dexter demanded. I bit down on my lips to keep from smiling.

"So you're saying I should be a hooker?" I asked.

"Oh honey. A high-paid hooker. Like the exclusive ones for Governors and basketball players." He said in a reassuring tone, rubbing my shoulder. "Even as a rock star, I couldn't afford you."

Part of me wanted to be mad, thinking about how my boyfriend was hookers. I rolled my eyes, partly furious, partly amused. I took a long sip of my soda. Sitting on his lap, however, I couldn't escape his interest.

"So, what should we do now?" He murmured against my neck, kissing me softly.

"Well, we should decide on a price." I said easily.


	3. CliffHanger DunDunDunnnnnn

"I just don't understand." John Miller moaned delicately, holding one of my textbooks upside down, staring at the fluttering pages like a mesmerized chimpanzee.

"It's International Economics." I told him, taking the book back. "There is no way you're going to understand it John Miller." He looked heartbreakingly sad.

"John Miller, you ginger, stop harassing my girlfriend." Dexter said from the corner of the dressing room, drinking from a cup of Starbucks coffee.

"Remy loves me." John Miller whined, resting his head on my shoulder. I aww'd and giggled, hugging him tightly. From across the room, Dexter pretended to gag and turned his back to us.

John Miller stayed curled in a ball at my side. Lucas and his steady girlfriend Grace were cuddled together on an armchair in the corner. I was wearing jeans with my tall leather flat boots tucked into my jeans, because I knew it was so sexy it drove Dexter crazy. I also wore one of Dexter's v-neck Hanes t-shirts.

Dexter came over, smacked John Miller on the head and crouched down in front of me. He held out another backstage pass, motioning to put it around my neck. This was routine for us now. I had been to so many of these shows, it was ridiculous.

He hung the pass around my pass, pulling my hair forward gentle and settling it around my face. He smiled lightly, using the strategic placement of his hands on my neck to bring me forward, kissing me lightly on my lips.

It didn't really matter, I already knew every single member of the crew on the Truth Squad; Ultraviolet tour.

"It's show time." Willie, their manager instructed, knocking swiftly on the door before disappearing. Dexter stood up and kissed my forehead.

"Watch from the sidelines?" he asked, walking me to the door. My wooden stool was already set up on the side, parallel to him but hidden behind the curtain so I could study. But, since school hasn't started yet, it was time to watch the man I love.

"Don't break a leg Dexter. I'm serious, with your coordination; you need luck and not a jinx." I teased, reaching up on my tip-toes to kiss him one more time. He and the guys bounded out onto the stage at the outdoor arena, surrounded by the sounds of screaming fans.

I knew the words to every single one of their songs, so my attention drifted from Dexter greeting his adoring groupies to the conversation I was having with Chloe via text. Apparently, her boyfriend had been cheating on her.

Rat basterd. Memories flared, like how Jonathan had cheated on me. I reassured her and comforted her, reminding her that right after one horrible relationship, I found a really good one. Dexter was the next guy I dated, and now look at us. Three years later.

Dex was completely into his song, in his rocker mode. I smiled widely as he curled around his microphone stand. He glance my way and I nodded encouragingly. I went back to my phone; before I heard the song end and Dexter begin talking.

"Now, this next song is a cover." He said easily. "And it's a song about letting someone down, but knowing in your heart that you always loved them. I got the idea from my amazing girlfriend, Remy."

I looked up, shocked, at the sound of my name. I stared at him with a wide-eyed smile. He grinned back but kept going. His skin looked flushed and his hair was disarrayed.

"She's always been there for me and I love her very much. We got the idea of this cover from her and I hope it doesn't disappoint. I love you babe." He said warmly into the microphone. A bunch of warm gooey sounds came from the audience and the boys launched into a reproduction of 'This Lullaby.'

I closed my eyes contently, just letting Dexter serenade me. It wasn't like he was singing to a crowd of thousands of people on a warm California night. But it was like he was singing right to me, directly to my heart.

I was so engulfed in the music, completely immersed in his singing; I didn't even really hear the song end. I was wrapped up in my thoughts that I only awoke my serenade hypnosis when John Miller, Lucas and Ted all stood in front of me with sweaty faces and dorky smiles.

"What are you-"I started to say, but Ted and Lucas each grabbed a hand while John Miller ran behind me, shoving my off my stool and pulled me past the curtain. At first I was blinded by the brilliant lights. After a second of recovery, I panicked.

Why the hell did they pull me onstage?

"No, no, no." I chanted, turning back immediately. The boys had suddenly formed somewhat of a wall, blocking my exit. I could hear the audience cheering and laughing at my idiocy, but I didn't care.

"Come here Remy. Everybody, say 'hi Remy!" Dexter encouraged, his voice amplified by the microphone, taking my hand and pulling me closer to him. I had to admit that I felt a little better with Dex by my side, but I still felt a rush of fear with thousands of people watching.

"Hi Remy!" About a thousand people all cheered at once. I felt like I was at an AA meeting or something. I blushed lightly, ducking my head and waved slightly. More people laughed.

"Now, Rem. We were talking about we hate being apart all of the time, yesterday. Weren't we darling?" he said cheerfully into the mic.

"Yes, I still don't see why I am up here right now." I grumbled, ducking my head closer to his shoulder. I heard my own voice on the speaker feedback. Great.

"Well, I've been thinking I don't like it very much either." He turned facing the crowd again, completely at ease. "You see, yesterday was me and Rem's three year anniversary." The crowd burst into applause and Dexter bowed dramatically. I couldn't help but laugh. "Thank you. Thank you. Any who, this was three years since we started dating. The second time. You see the first time; I saw her at a car dealership and just walked right up to her."

"If I remember correctly, Romeo." Lucas butted in, using his own mic. "You practically ran her over. He was like 'Guys. Look' and there was Remy sitting in a chair, minding her own business when this psycho goes running over to her at full speed and knocks her into a wall."

"You see that's true. She had a no-musician rule. She used some colorful language," Insert audience applause. "And basically told me to go screw myself. I was annoyingly persistent, however, and within a few days; bada-bing-bada-boom Remy." Dexter said using dramatic hand gestures.

"Then you broke up because you were immature. Shocker." Ted called dully. Dexter didn't find this insulting in the least, grinning ear to ear.

"Yes, but we got back together. And Remy is going to be a senior at Stanford University. She is very smart." Dexter called out proudly. He sounded like a parent with the 'My daughter is a Beauty Queen' bumper sticker. A few people cheered, probably Stanford alums.

"Then why is she with you?" John Miller yelled from his drum set. I laughed gently.

"My good looks." Dexter claimed. I snorted.

"Why am I up here?" I whispered to him, completely humiliated.

"Because I just wanted to tell you something. Well, ask would be the more proper verb usage here." He joked, squaring out my shoulders and centering me so we both stood next to the mic on either side.

"Remy Starr. I wanted to do this tonight because yesterday, seeing you waiting for me made me realize that it's my turn to wait for you. And I'm talking about you finishing school." He said, in a serious tone he rarely used. "You may hate me for this now, but in the future you will enjoy my smooth and clever thoughtfulness."

"Dexter, what is going on?" I demanded, my own voice so loud it was perfectly clear on the stereo system.

"I wanted to show you something." Dexter said easily. I shook my head, half furious and half amused. Everyone was staring at me. "Hold your hand out." He instructed. I sighed impatiently and stuck my hand out.

He fumbled through his pockets, fidgeting uncontrollably. He had his fingers enclosed around something, turning my palm flat and dropping it into my hand. I could only see what it was when his hand disappeared.

A diamond ring.

"Oh that's not it!" Dexter smacked his forehead painfully as my eyes glossed over in tears. "That's just the engagement ring I got for you." He said, sounding guilty about his mistake. The crowd cheered and squealed, but I forgot about them completely.

"Remy Starr. I love you more than anything in this entire world combined. You are my everything. I want you to break your no-musician rule for good. And I guess I'm just wondering if you want to buy plastic ware together. As a family." His eyes sparkled with excitement.

I don't know which was louder; the gasps from the audience or my own breathless recount heard through the microphone as Dexter dropped to one knee. My face was getting hot and my shirt was sticking to my arms with the heat under the lights.

"Remy, will you marry me?" Dexter asked, sliding the ring onto my left ring finger.


	4. Promises Promises Perfection

I stood, leaning up against the wall of the hallway while Dexter fidgeted around in his pocket to find the key. He smiled triumphant as he jammed the card into the door and swished it open. The whole suite was pitch black, seeing as how we decided to come home and celebrate our _engagement_ while the rest of the guys went club hopping.

Look at us, a boring old married couple already. My _fiance_ lead me into creepy and dark suite, flicking on lights occasionally.

He gripped my hand tighter as he led me through the living room and out onto the very impressive balcony, overlooking the dark Los Angeles skyline, glittering with lights and sparkles. Off in the distance behind the buliding, I could hear the crashing of the waves against the rocky pier. I walked up, abandoning Dexter at the door, as I leaned up against the balcony, perching myself at it's side and taking in the view. I inhaled deeply as I felt Dexter wind his arms around my waist, nuzzling my neck.

"I can't believe you said 'yes',"He sighed happily as I leaned back against his embrace. I smiled.

_"Ohmygod." I breathed again, suddenly completely forgetting about the thousands of people dangling over a cliff-hanger as they waited for my answer. I simply stared down at Dexter, grinning up at me like the Cheshire cat. _

_Did I want to say no? _

_Dexter and I had only talked about marriage a view times, but all of it was playful. We decided we wanted to get another dog to keep Monkey company (if the Monkster was still around). After some teasing, we decided on the name Zebra in order to honor tradition with the names of other animals that is an animal. Dexter thought a Dalmation would he hysterical with that name, but we'd cross that bridge when we came to it. _

_Did I want to say no? _

_Dexter is sloppy and messy. He can be arrogant and the laziest person I have probably ever met. He is a rock star with girls hanging over him constantly. We bicker and he is always giving me bruises._

_ Do I want to spend the rest of my life with him? __Yes. _

_He is sloppy and messy but he cleans up when he knows I'm coming over, just to make me happy. He gives me complete control to organize and clean, without interfering. He usually just leans up against the doorway and watches me with an amused expression. He can be arrogant and I could be a bitch. He puts up with that, especially around a certain time each month. He is lazy, but he has been working so hard to keep the band afloat and singing music. He's not lazy, he just needed the motivation. _

_We bicker and he gives me bruises, but it's fun to fight sometimes. We yell and blow off stress and steam. And if the fights lead to us horizontal on the floor of his apartment back home, then that's fine with me. If the the bruises on my head are from the headboard and amazing sex, not that big of a deal. _

_What about other things? Like school, his band, our parents. Where would we live? What kind of job could I get? Would we always have to be separated, even if we're married? What if we get a divorce? Look at our mothers, we don't exactly have good role models for stable relationships. Except ours is stable and has been. We've argued over the phone, but in a way, it makes it that much better to be with him. And it's not just for the first few days. My euphoria is constant, up until the day he leaves again._

_ My internal debate had lasted only about thirty seconds, instead of what felt like hours. I looked down at Dexter, love filling his eyes. I crouched down closer to his face so no one could hear me because of the microphone. Not even the front row could. _

_"What if I were to jokingly say no, just because you embarassed me in front of thousands of people? And this will be all over the internet and T.V?" I threatened, smiling at him playfully. _

_"Then I'd cry like a schoolgirl and cling to your leg and beg for forgiveness until you said yes." Dexter responded snappily, without even phasing him. He must have seen my response coming. _

_"Okay then. To save yourself from furthur humiliation." I grinned, tears coming to my eyes once again. "Yes." My whisper was for him and him alone._

_ Before I knew it, I was in his arms with his lips on mine as the crowd roared monsterously behind us. But all I could focus on was him. Forever. The way it should be. _

_Wweeellll... him and my new gorgeous diamond ring ;)_

"What? Did you really think I'd say no? Do you think I don't love you enough to marry you?" I asked quietly, turning around in his arms until I was facing him, with my back pressed up against the railing. I knew he wouldn't let me fall.

"No. I know you love me. Like I love you. I just realized that wasn't the smoothest way to propose." He admitted with a laugh. His face looked so gorgeous, lit up by the skyline and activity below us.

"That is true. But that's why it was perfect Dexter." I told him with a smile, tightening my arms around his neck. "I hate to break it to you honey, but you are not Mr. Smooth. It was a proposal from Dexter and I love it. Even though I was humiliated and Lisa is mad at me because she found out on the internet like point two seconds after it happened." Dexter threw his head back and laughed. The sound filled me up, seeping up the hole that was there slightly when we were apart. Now my ring will be the perfect stopper plug for whenever I miss him terribly.

"I love you Dexter. So much." I whispered to him in the darkness, completely serious now.

"I can't wait for you to be mine forever." He whispered back, leaning down closer to me.

"I can't wait to be yours forever. No matter how corny and hypocritical I sound." I giggled softly as his lips met mine.

Perfection.

* * *

I'm so sorry that **A) this took soooo long to update and B) it is kind of short.**  
I had mundo writer's block on this story and I figured I should at least update it and get things going slowly again then take even more time and never update.

I really hoped you liked it and that is it for this story. No more. Fin. Finished. Finito. Done. Bada-Bing-Bada-Boom. This story was basically just about their proposal and reunion. Them making promises to each other.

I am in the middle of writing a sequel so stay posted towards my channel and you'll see it soon, I promise. ! *holds out pinky*

**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME IDEAS/SUGGESTIONS YOU GUYS HAVE FOR THE WEDDING/BABYS/FUTURE FOR THIS COUPLE IN GENERAL FOR THE SEQUEL. **

review LIKE YOUR LIVES DEPEND ON IT. (and please, not dinky reviews like "oh it's cute. continue." or "loveeedd it!" give me dirt! the good/bad/ugly. [hopefully the good though]

love and hugs xoxo,  
Morgan


End file.
